All The Time In The Universe
by Doctor-River
Summary: River makes an unscheduled drop-in but the Doctor is pleased that she did. Even on the run, River sure knows how to turn someone on!


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first M rated fic but I thought I'd give it a go writing one, and I bet you were all wondering when I would get around to it! So, now I have! The whole idea came to me when I HEARD about, not saw the series 6 trailer and I improvised it... ALOT! Not sure how tame it is compared to the other M rated fics but I had a try and I hope you enjoy it!**

The pounding of footsteps on the stone rooftop mingling with the rapid thumping of a heartbeat, only one thing on her mind- escape...

She ran as fast as she could in the golden heels on her feet, time was running out she was bound to be caught at any moment. She kept looking over her shoulder, still being pursued by countless men all ready to have her blood. Her stamina was beyond any average human, this woman was extraordinary and she was being hunted down...

"There's nowhere left to run, Doctor Song!" A butch male voice called out as the woman came to a halt at the edge of the roof.

She spun on her heels to face the men clutching their weapons with a smug smile on her beautiful face. She stood tall and proud on top of the exotic temple between two elegant steeples like an Indian goddess at her rightful throne.

"Well then, you haven't done your research." She smirked in her cheeky and mischievous manner.

The men exchanged looks of confusion and anger. 'She's bluffing. There's no means of escape.' One thought. Oh, how he was wrong...

She turned with her back to them again slowly lifted her arms up and threw herself over the edge. Her elegant leap flung her a few feet away from the building as she fell. Her smirk still strong as she almost certainly knew she wasn't going to die today.

The men ran to the edge of the roof and looked over only to see a blur of golden curls falling further and further down into the darkness of the night. They shot blindly below, just hoping the bullets hit her. They knew she wouldn't be that smug if she didn't have a plan. All they planned to do was to put an end to the infamous Doctor Song's devious plans.

She secretly gained entrance to the palace and turned up to the emperor's room uninvited when she was discovered, the emperor was dead and the only logical explanation was that she killed him, no one wanted her version of the events it would be lies to them so they're hunting her down instead. One man supposedly saw her kill the emperor, but for once River Song was innocent. It was an assassination attempt and River just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A sudden thought struck her as she had been falling a few moments longer than anticipated. 'What if he doesn't show...?' She fell further and hoped he would show and whisk her away to safety at any moment and just as her hopes were fading she spotted something in the darkness of the alien, exotic world.

It almost blended in with the deep navy around her and it grew larger as she neared it. It was square in shape like a box, a very familiar box, the box she'd been hoping to see for a long time.

As it drew closer and closer, her heartbeat picked up in pace, that box holds so many memories, adventures and secrets. It was mere inches from her now as she passed it she felt a pair of hands quickly but tenderly wrap around her waist pulling her inside.

As she was pulled inside, she collapsed on top of a heap of Time-Lord. She looked into his dark brown eyes which hadn't moved from gazing at her since she entered.

The Time-Lord was mesmerised by her beauty and in that skimpy outfit, her beauty was emphasised further if it were even possible. She wore a golden crop-top that covered each of her breasts but showed a lot of cleavage, it had sequins and embroidery on it. She had a pair of very short shorts on which had translucent material attached to the hips which stopped at her knees. It had the same patterns as the top and her wild curls were tied back in a ponytail with a headband that had beads on it to complete her outfit.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in." River flashed him a grin.

"Let me just check with the wife..." the Doctor teased to his wife. He paused for a moment and looked over to the corridor like he was talking to someone. "...She said not too long, she doesn't want any trouble."

"No she did not!" River laughed hitting his arm as if she were offended.

"Please, make yourself at home." He grinned at her. He didn't bother asking why she was fleeing, it was always trouble with River but he had come to love it so much.

"Oh, I'm quite comfortable right here." River raised her eyebrows.

"Me too but, I'm used to being on top!"

"There's always a chance to try something different."

"I'm not complaining. I quite like this view."

His curious eyes scanned down her body appreciating every part of her. He looked at her lush breasts complimented by the top and he brushed his hands over them to wrap around her back.

Their lips crashed into each other in a tender and loving kiss filled with burning desire. The Doctor licked River's lips as his tongue explored her before entering her mouth and entwining with hers in a battle of love superiority.

River relaxed her body on top of the Doctor's, pressed against his firmly. She ran her hands through his hair as her arms rested on the floor. The feel of her presence being this close was the most enchanting thing the Doctor has ever felt. He pulled her closer pressing their bodies even more firmly together. Her heartbeat rhythmically thumping on his chest, her breasts pressed on his torso and her legs draped over his as she lay on him, caressing him.

The Doctor's hands explored her body, trailing down her back and tracing her tempting curves. He came down to her lower back and moved his hands to the front and down her hips. The soft material brushing against her legs and his hands making it follow her curves led to her letting out a moan of pleasure between kissing him.

He smirked as he brushed his fingertips gently over her skin so tenderly they felt like feathers floating next to her. His hands ran over her hips and down the sides of her legs, when all of a sudden he froze in his tracks. A slightly warm liquid coated his hand a dark red- blood.

His eyes widened in shock as he pulled his hand away from her. "River..." he whispered.

"Yes?" she purred, enjoying the intimacy.

"...Your legs bleeding." And with that, the romance came to a grinding halt.

"Oh... shit." River cursed as she sat back on her heels. "...Must've been a stray bullet that grazed my leg." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll have you healed in a jiffy!" he beamed leaping up from the floor.

He bent down in front of River and scooped her up in his arms. He spun on his heels and set her down on the console in the middle of the room, after locking the controls. He moved the material out of his way to examine the wound as more blood flowed out slowly and gathered on her skin. He stroked her cheek with his other hand and looked into her bright eyes.

"Now, this may not be the most dignified way but it sure is the most effective... and most enjoyable." He raised an eyebrow trying to sound serious but teasing at the same time.

"Ooh, better get started then." River mused seductively.

She leaned back on her elbows comfortably on the console and grinned at the Doctor. That position was certainly one that his eyes would fix on for a long time, he watched her hypnotic breathing as he looked at her, he could have sworn that just for a second he saw her nipple under that very small top as she inhaled another breath.

He kneeled down with her legs in front of him and his hands holding the wounded one so gently as he leaned closer and kissed the wound. He kissed it again, several times letting the regeneration particles do their magic on River.

She was enjoying every moment of it as she let out another satisfied moan. She laced her hands on the Doctor's shoulders to slide his jacket off and it fell to the floor next to the console. She then began working on his bow-tie whilst he still kissed her. She added it to the soon to be growing pile of clothing on the floor.

The wound started to become smaller and the blood was disappearing but, the Doctor still kissed her body, his tongue glided across her smooth leg where the wound once was. His tongue went further up her leg and stopped at the end of the shorts then came back down. He tasted her; she had a sort of spice to her which made the Doctor completely aroused to be around her.

"Was that a tongue I just felt Sweetie?" River teased as she un-buttoned the Doctor's shirt and threw it to the floor. "If you really want to do that, you just need to ask." She added imputing dirty thoughts into the Doctor's mind.

"Yes it was... you'll be feeling a lot more of it." The Doctor slyly replied lifting his head to meet River's gaze.

"Is that a promise?" she cooed.

"It most certainly is." He grinned at her.

The Doctor placed his arms around River's lower back and assertively pulled her close to him, her legs either side of his hips with her chest firmly pressed to him. River's heart pounded against her chest whilst her eyes widened at the Doctor's sudden actions. Still, she was pleased and she wrapped her legs around the Doctor's waist keeping their togetherness secure.

The Doctor pressed his lips to River's again in a deep and passionate kiss, an erotic display of affection inside each of their mouths. Every time he kisses her he feels like he's been taken away to paradise, those lips of hers like none he's ever kissed before, time itself almost appears to freeze whenever he feels those lips of hers on his. That's why he could kiss her forever.

His hands laced around River's body and he pulled her into him, their bodies fitting together perfectly like a puzzle. They trailed up her back and came to a halt when he felt her top, his fingertips dancing around the hooks teasingly. He ran his fingers across them a few times before he started to un-hook them. Seeing as he was half naked, she might as well be too!

As he finished un-hooking River's top, the Doctor slid it slowly off her shoulders revealing the small part of her chest that was being hidden by it. He leaned his head closer to her body, his warm breathing sent a shiver of delight down her spine and a tongue licked the top of her cleavage as he placed her top on the pile of clothes at his feet. River eased her eyes closed and leaned her head back as she enjoyed the Doctor tasting her. Her deep fuchsia lips parted slightly as another moan of pleasure escaped, this time more meaningful, seductive and alluring.

A smirk played across the Doctor's mouth as he tenderly kissed her nipple. He licked it tenderly, his tongue moving in a small circle, his lips gently caressing it as they glided over her bare skin. Once the pair were completely satisfied, he moved to the other one and done the same thing. His hands traced the shape of her breasts and trailed all the way down the front of her body and back up. River enjoyed it so much that when she started to relax she was almost instinctively leaning on her back and the Doctor followed her movement like he was stuck to her.

Now, they both lay on top of the TARDIS console, River pinned under the Doctor as he continued kissing her body all over. No part of her remained untouched in the heat of burning desire.

Her ponytail had become loose when she rested on it and now the Doctor's hand entwined her gold curls around his fingertips whilst the other still caressed her body. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he grinded into hers. Each of their movements were in perfect synchronization and every one of them more love-filled than the last.

Only a few thin layers of clothing restricted this love making from being genuine console sex. The spiciness of the erotic display grew even more intense as they both wanted to make this time, _the most memorable._

The Doctor's hand slid down River's torso and came to a stop when it reached the shorts. He was just about to slip them off her when he was thrown off balance by a tremor. All love making came to a standstill.

"What the hell was that?" River pondered. Then she paused for a moment and thought of the answer before the Doctor even had a chance to open his mouth. "...You forgot to move the TARDIS, didn't you?"

The Doctor grinned at her guiltily and nodded his head.

"Right..." she sighed. "Let's move her then, so we can resume where we left off in peace." She added in a deep and tantalising voice.

The Doctor smiled as he leaned over River's body to press the button which unlocked the TARDIS controls and he started the de-materialisation sequence. River soon helped by pressing each button and switch that was within arms, or legs reach. This was definitely something that the Doctor had NEVER done before- fly the TARDIS half naked with his partner whilst in the middle of having sex on it.

He leaned over the controls to reach the buttons on the other side, at the same time trying not to fall off. Leaning this way and that he managed to successfully pull it off with some help from River who hardly moved from where she was.

"Does here provide enough privacy to your liking, River?" the Doctor asked leaning his hand over River's breast to press one last button.

"As long as we're away from _there_ anywhere's fine!" she laughed.

The Doctor smiled and he kissed her neck several times. "Let's go and make this traditional... We've got all the time in the world." he whispered just mere centimetres from her ear.

River's smirk grew and her heartbeat quickened as she obediently nodded to the Doctor's request. He stood up and let her slide off the console before picking up their clothes, after all if something else interrupts them they'll need to get dressed quickly!

River took hold of the Doctor's hand and ran with him down the halls of the TARDIS to her room where she slammed the door closed after they were both inside, and neither of them planned on coming out anytime soon!

She always knew how to turn him on, and he always knew how to please her. The one thing they both always knew was time can stop for anyone's needs...


End file.
